


“We’re going to get you to hospital Peter,”

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spiderman: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: CPR, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, London, London Bridge, Michelle Jones loves Peter, Mysterio - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker kiss, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter is seriously injured after being hit by the train. He ends up in hospital and even meets Tony Stark after taking a deadly fall on London Bridge.





	“We’re going to get you to hospital Peter,”

“Peter?” Happy asked, coming out of the plane. “Are you ok?”  
“Happy, is that you?” Peter asked, staggering towards him.  
“Yep, yep, yeah. Of course it’s me.” Happy replied, confused.  
“Stop!” Peter cried out and Happy stopped. “Tell me something only you would know.”  
“Only I would know. Err. When, when, when we went to Germany, you paid to view a video in your room. They didn’t list the titles but I could tell by the price, it was an adult film at the front desk and you didn’t know how I knew,”  
“Ok, ok, fine. It’s you, it’s you, it’s you, stop.” Peter said quickly and he staggered to Happy. He hugged him. “I’m so glad to see you.” Happy held Peter and he looked confused.  
“Peter, you gonna have to tell me what the hell’s going on here,” Happy said as Peter pulled out of the hug. Something is very wrong with Peter, the thought ran quickly through Happy’s mind and he suddenly became very worried.  
“I’m going to be sick,” Peter said, leaning to the side of Happy.  
“Ok, I’ve got you,” Happy said holding onto him. Peter threw up and Happy held him up. “Why did you ask if it was me?” Happy asked when Peter stopped throwing up.  
“I need to be sure that it was you,” Peter replied.  
“Can you see me Peter?” Happy asked firmly, panic briefly rushing through his head. Peter looked at him and tried to focus.  
“Kinda,” Peter replied.  
“Ok. Let’s get you onto the jet kid,” Happy said. He walked with Peter, who hobbled, inside the jet. Happy sat Peter down and he looked as though he was about to pass out.  
“Say something Peter,” Happy said, kneeling in-front of him. “Peter?” Peter blinked and looked at Happy before he collapsed. Happy pushed his head up so that he was resting in a comfortable position.  
Happy then assessed Peter’s injuries. He had bruises all over his body, he looked absolutely exhausted and he had scars along his face and arms.  
What happened to him? Happy wondered. He took Peter’s pulse. It was weak but steady. Happy found a blanket and covered Peter with it.  
//  
Peter coughed. He was lying on his back against a chair, his head lolled to one side.  
He blinked and looked up. He coughed and curled up in pain. “Peter!” Happy called, coming over to him. Peter still had his eyes closed.  
“Happy?” Peter asked.  
“That’s me kid, are you ok?” Happy asked and Peter shook his head before resting back.  
“I can’t breathe,” Peter said. “Happy I can’t…”  
“It’s ok, it’s ok, just relax.”  
“I can’t…” Peter said again before he turned onto his side and threw up blood.  
“Ok, you’re not ok,” Happy said, rubbing Peter’s back. “Just breathe Peter, and get it all out,” Happy tried to reassure Peter as he gagged and threw up blood. Most of the blood splattered onto the floor but at points Peter threw up blood clots.  
“Happy,” Peter begged quietly. “Make it stop,”  
“I don’t know what to do Peter,” Happy told him honestly.  
“Hospital,” Peter whispered.  
“Yeah,” Happy said, the thought only now coming to him. Peter must be really bad if he’s asking to go to the hospital. Happy left Peter bent to the side, throwing up as he went to the cockpit. He flew the jet to the nearest hospital and landed nearby. Behind him, Peter was groaning in pain. Happy jumped out of the plane and ran into the hospital.  
Peter felt his body being lifted onto a trolley before bright lights flashed in-front of his eyes. Try as he could, he couldn't make sense of the environment around him.  
Happy watched as Peter lay on a trolley and a doctor cut into his chest. Once the doctor completed the procedure, a tube ran from Peter’s chest into a filter of some kind and blood was running through the tube.  
Peter could breathe now and the lights above him dimmed, he was in a hospital room and he felt the blood pressure cuff, the oxygen monitor and the oxygen tube resting in his nose.  
Happy watched in relief as Peter slowly regained consciousness. The medical staff had now left and Happy went over to Peter.  
“Hey Peter, are you ok? Can you hear me?” Happy asked and Peter looked at him.  
“Happy?” Peter croaked.  
“Hey kid. How are you feeling?”  
“Much better,” Peter replied. Happy looked at the tube which had only small droplets of blood dripping down it.  
“You had a lung full of blood Peter. That’s why you couldn’t breathe,” Happy said and Peter coughed. “Are you ok?”  
“I need to get out of here,” Peter said.  
“Ok,” Happy said as he helped Peter sit up. Peter unhooked the oxygen, took the monitor off his finger and unfastened the blood pressure cuff.  
“Can you take the tube out Happy?” Peter asked him and Happy took hold of the tube.  
“Stay still and relax kid,” Happy told him. Peter screwed up his face in readiness for the pain. Happy pulled on the tube and Peter grunted.  
“Uh. Happy,”  
“Relax kid, it’s almost there,” Happy told him. After a few more seconds of pulling, the tube came out.  
“Ah!” Peter cried out. Happy dropped the tube and quickly placed a bandage over the wound.  
“Peter?” Happy asked, focusing on the wound.  
“I’m ok. I’m ok,” Peter replied and Happy sighed.  
“Let’s get you back to the jet,” Happy said as he finished fixing the bandage in place. Happy went with walked Peter back to the jet, his arm wrapped around Peter and Peter was holding his shirt. They got onto the jet; Peter sat on the stool, put the shirt onto his back and put his head into his hands. “What’s wrong Peter?” Happy asked from behind him.  
“My back hurts,” Peter said.  
“Can I see?” Happy asked.  
“Yeah,” Peter said. Happy came around and sat behind Peter. “It hurts at the top,” Peter said and Happy gently pulled Peter’s top down. “What is it?” Peter asked.  
“You’ve got a deep wound,” Happy said. “Right here, between the shoulder blades. It’s gone down to the muscle,” Happy said.  
“Can you fix it?” Peter asked.  
“I can stitch it up,” Happy said. “Just stay as you are,” Happy prepared some medical thread and a needle. He began to stitch Peter up.  
//  
Peter failed to catch his swing and he plummeted onto London bridge. All the breath jerked uneasily from Peter’s lungs. Peter’s vision faded to white and the next thing he new he was standing in an all white space. He looked around, scared that he was back in one of Mysterio's illusions, but then he heard a voice.  
“Peter?” The voice called and Peter turned towards it. He knew that voice well and tears welled up in his eyes.  
“Tony?” He responded. Through the white mist, Tony Stark came towards Peter.  
“I love the glasses,” Tony said.  
“Thanks,” Peter said before he took them off. “How are you here? I mean, you're. I watched you,” Peter stuttered before pausing.  
“Oh Tony,” Peter whispered as he ran to Tony and embraced him. They held each other tightly and for a long time they didn't move.  
“I'm still dead Peter,” Tony said after a while.  
“What?” Peter said, coming out of the hug and staring at Tony. He already knew that this was true, but for a moment, just a moment, he had let himself believe that Tony was still alive.  
“I'm sorry kid but that must have been some fall,” Tony told Peter and Peter became petrified.  
“You mean I'm?”  
“Yeah,” Tony said to Peter, not letting him finish.  
“Argh man,” Peter said, brushing a hand through his hair and tears fell down his face. Tony smiled at him.  
“I'm proud of your Peter. You really stood up for yourself out there,”  
“I messed up Tony. I messed up so bad,” Peter told him, his perfect face stained with tears. Tony cupped Peter's face with two hands.  
“You didn't mess up kid. What I gave you, was so that you could mend this broken world,” Tony told him.  
“But I gave the glasses away. I caused this mess,”  
“It wasn’t the glasses that I gave you Peter. What I gave you, is in here,” Tony said putting a hand on Peter's chest, over his heart. “But...” Tony continued,  
“Even Dead I'm the Hero,” Peter and Tony said together and Peter laughed gently.  
“I'm not ready to die Mr Stark,” Peter said sombrely. “Not again,”  
“I know kid and you won't. Someone has to look after Happy now that I'm gone,”  
“I thought that Happy was looking after me?”  
“Not for very much longer,”  
“How much longer?” Peter asked and Tony looked at his watch.  
“About 30 seconds,”  
“Am I going back Mr Stark?” Peter asked with conflicted feelings.  
“Yes, as long as your friend MJ is any good at CPR,”  
“MJ?”  
“Yeah, but be warned that Happy is crying over you right now,” Tony said and Peter nodded. He didn't want to ask how Tony knew what was going on in the outside world. The real world.  
“You're still keeping an eye on me?” Peter asked.  
“Always kid. You can't get away from me that easily,” Tony said and Peter smiled, his vision beginning to go white again.  
“I love you Tony,” Peter said as he felt himself being pulled back towards his broken body and to the real world. “I really, truly love you,”  
“I love you too Peter,” Tony said and he was gone.  
//  
“Peter?” Happy called out.  
“Peter are you here?” MJ’s voice rang out in the mist.  
“Come on Spiderman,” Happy said quietly to himself. All too suddenly MJ and Happy saw Peter. He was sprawled out on the ground, on his back, with his eyes closed.  
“Peter!” MJ and Happy screamed simultaneously, running to him.  
MJ got to him first and she skidded to her knees by Peter’s head. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and she fixed her gaze upon his unconscious face.  
“Peter it’s MJ, can you hear me?” She asked, her voice shaking.  
“Peter,” Happy said, also kneeling at Peter’s side. Peter was terrifyingly still and his chest wasn’t rising. “Peter?” Happy asked again as MJ put an ear over Peter’s mouth. Happy heard his ragged breathing as painstaking seconds ticked by. MJ sat back up, staring at Peter. “Well?” Happy said in anger.  
“He’s not breathing, he’s not,” MJ said in shock. She placed her hands over Peter’s chest, hardly breathing herself.  
“Wait,” Happy said quickly. “We have to be sure,” Happy lent over and took Peter’s pulse. MJ stared at him and positioned her hands over Peter’s heart. “Ok, he’s not responding,” Happy said and MJ began CPR on Peter. “Come on kid,” Happy said, watching Peter’s head move slightly as MJ pressed hard on Peter’s chest.  
“Please Peter,” MJ whispered. She loved Peter, she knew that now and he couldn’t die. He just couldn't. MJ leant down, rocked Peter’s head back, opening his airway and gave him two breaths. She went back to giving him chest compressions and she felt tears running down her face. Happy saw how mutilated Peter’s chest was. He tried not to to image what damage had been caused, or what further damage MJ was causing to Peter. “Peter,” MJ whispered. Her voice desperate and broken. She gave two more breaths to Peter before going back to CPR. Happy could not stop looking at Peter’s bruised and bleeding face. He looked so peaceful and Happy wanted to help MJ but he couldn’t touch Peter. Peter was there, physically in-front of him, but he was dead.  
//  
Peter gasped and coughed violently, jerking his body to the side.  
“Peter!” MJ and Happy both cried out.  
“Breathe Peter,” Happy said as Peter tried to remember how his body worked. MJ just stared at Peter as he struggled. After a moment he turned back onto his back and closed his eyes, his breathing calmer.  
“Oh Peter,” MJ finally said, her words exhausted. Happy was taking Peter's pulse and Peter look at them both.  
“How long was I gone for?” Peter asked, his voice weak.  
“About 3 minutes,” MJ said.  
“I saw Tony,” Peter said and Happy looked at him seriously. “I have to look after you, Happy. Tony said so,” Peter said and Happy became concerned.  
“Tony's dead Peter,”  
“So was I,” Peter said, looking up at Happy. “He's proud of me. I didn't mess anything up Happy,” Peter continued. He looked so relieved.  
“You messed your body up though Peter. Your chest, it’s all broken,”  
“You’ve been dead for 3 minutes Peter,”  
Man, both Happy and MJ always found a way to ruin the moment. When Peter had spoken his body had felt numb but now he focused on his broken anatomy: his ribcage felt as though it had been shattered into a thousand pieces, his left leg was excruciatingly painful and his lung was still recovering from the chest drain that he had had a few hours earlier.  
“Peter? Stay with us kiddo,” Happy said and Peter blinked, unaware that he had begun to drift off to sleep.  
“Peter?” MJ said, her voice wavering. Peter opened his eyes and looked at her. She very gently cupped his face, before leaning down and kissing him.  
Happy paused and looked away. Peter managed to raise a hand and put it around MJ's neck.  
MJ pulled out of the kiss.  
“Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me again,” MJ told Peter.  
“MJ,” Peter whispered. MJ leaned her head against his and Peter closed his eyes. Enjoying the moment. “I love you,” Peter said.  
“I love you to,” MJ replied. Ambulance sirens and police could be heard getting closer  
“We’re going to get you to hospital Peter,” Happy said. “You’re going to be ok,” Happy said and Peter tried to laugh. His laugh came out shrill and painful as it rattled his shattered rib cage. “Peter,”  
“I’ve already been hit by a train Happy. This is. Nothing,” Peter struggled to say.  
“You were hit by a train?!” MJ said in surprise.  
“In Berlin,” Happy explained. “The train took him to the Netherlands and I had to pick him up,”  
“Were you injured?!” MJ asked Peter, struggling to comprehend this situation.  
“Only a lung full of, blood. A muscle wound and. My leg.”  
“What’s wrong with your leg?” Happy asked.  
“No idea,” Peter said, beginning to loose consciousness once more. The sirens were close now and they could hear people on the bridge.  
“I’m going to go Peter, I’m not ready to be in the press yet. You’re suits ruined so none will see that you’re Spiderman and I’ll meet you at the hospital,”  
“Ok Happy,” Peter murmured as his eyes closed and Happy left.  
“Oh MJ, thank God you’re ok!” Mr Harrington shouted from behind them. MJ turned to see him running over and she stood up and he hugged her. Mr Harrington’s face turned to horror as he laid his eyes upon the charred and brunt body of Peter Parker, who was meant to be in Berlin. “What the?” He began. Peter’s face was covered with fresh, bleeding cuts and he was unconscious.  
“Stay back class,” Mr Dell said, halting the class, who were further back.  
“Peter!” Ned cried out.  
“Mr Harrington is sorting it out,” Mr Dell told them. Two paramedics came running through the mist on the bridge.  
“Over here!” One paramedic shouted as they knelt next to Peter and took his pulse.  
“What happened MJ?” Mr Harrington asked.  
“I don’t know. I came onto the bridge and Peter was here,” MJ lied, staring at Peter. Policeman arrived onto the bridge and they formed a line in-front of Mr Dell, keeping the students away from the destruction. All the students stood staring at Peter. Paramedics were working on his battered body and cars were burning around them.  
“Let’s rejoin the group,” Mr Harrington said. “Mr Dell will go with Peter to the hospital,”  
“I’m going to do what?” Mr Dell said.  
“Go with Peter to the hospital. I don’ t know how he’s here but one of us has to go with him,” Mr Harrington said. “And be sure to tell them about Peter’s perfume allergy,”  
“Yes. Wait!” Mr Dell called as Peter was being loaded into the ambulance. “I’m his legal guardian, I have to come with you,” He said. Mr Dell got into the ambulance before it drove off.  
//  
“Hi, sorry I’m late,” Happy said, coming to Peter’s bed in the hospital. Mr Dell turned to him.  
“Who the hell are you?” He asked.  
“I’m Happy,” Happy began, thinking up an alibi.  
“Can you tell me why Peter was in London and not in Berlin with his family?” Mr Dell said, and it made Happy think of the perfect alibi.  
“I’m Happy Fritz, his German uncle. I was coming to London on a trip when I heard that Peter was to join me in Berlin. I couldn’t leave his unsupervised so I brought him with me. I didn’t expect all this to happen though. Nein,” Happy said, hoping it was enough to convince the teacher. Mr Dell stared at him before becoming satisfied.  
“Ok, well Peter was seriously injured on London bridge and he still hasn’t woken up.”  
“Ok,” Happy said going over to Peter.  
“Who are you?” A nurse said, coming round the curtain.  
“This is Happy Fritz,” Mr Dell said. “He’s Peter’s uncle,”  
“Ok,”  
“I’m taking over as Peter’s legal guardian,” Happy said and Mr Dell sighed.  
“Oh thank God. I can’t deal with injured students, it’s too much for me to handle. He’s all yours Mr Fritz,” Mr Dell said before leaving.  
“Ok Mr Fritz. Peter was involved in a major incident in London, he’s broken a worrying number of ribs and it’s impairing his breathing. He also has a wound that looks like a chest drain has been put in recently, do you know anything about that?”  
“Yes, he had a lung full of blood a few days ago. I took him to A&E and they put in a chest drain,”  
“Ok. He appears to have bruised his left femoral bone, which is structural damage inside the bone. This is usually caused because of a strong impact from the weight bearing direction,” Happy nodded, pretending to understand what the nurse meant.  
“How long is he going to be out for?” Happy asked.  
“We can’t be sure. We’ve given him lots of painkillers, but he should wake up in the next hour or two,”  
“Ok,” Happy said. Half an hour later, Peter woke up and Happy was right there by his side. “Hey Peter,” Happy reassured him.  
“Am I in hospital?” Peter asked.  
“Yes you are,” Happy said.  
“Ok,” Peter said, sighing and relaxing into the bed. Peter breathed in the pure oxygen flowing through the tube in his nose. “Why is breathing so hard Happy?”  
“You’ve broken most of your ribs Peter and the fall caused some structural damage to your left femoral bone,”

“Ok Peter, let’s try and stand you up ok?” The doctor said.  
“Ok,” Peter replied. Peter tried to stand up but he cried out and immediately sat back onto the bed. “Ah!”  
“Ok Peter, nice and gently. Can you put any weight on it at all?”  
“No,”  
“Ok. You don’t need a cast because it’s not broken but we’ll get you some crutches.”

He stayed with Peter as the doctor’s worked on him. When Peter woke up he watched how Peter was unable to stand up on his left leg.  
//  
“What was Peter doing in London?” Brad asked.  
“He looked really beaten up. Maybe he was kidnapped,” Flash said.  
“What happened to Peter?” Ned asked MJ as they sat down.  
“He fell about 80 meters,”  
“Oh my God,”  
“He died Ned. He was clinically dead for 3 minutes, I had to resuscitate him,”  
“Oh my God, Peter,” Ned said. MJ’s phone buzzed and she looked at it.  
Peter doing well. He’s having trouble breathing and he can’t weight bear on his left leg but he keeps talking about you and he said to tell you that he loves you. The stitching I did after his Berlin disaster didn’t come undone. Happy. MJ read the text and she smiled. She showed it to Ned.  
“What happened in Berlin?” Ned asked.  
“Peter was hit by a train,” MJ told him.  
“Why doesn’t Peter ever tell me this stuff?”  
“He was busying fighting Mysterio,”  
“Oh yeah, right,” Ned said and MJ became very serious.  
“He said that he saw Tony,” MJ said.  
“Tony Stark? But he’s dead,”  
“Yeah and so was Peter. I don’t know, maybe they met.”  
“We’ll ask Peter,”  
“Yeah, when he’s back at school,” MJ said and they relaxed onto the plane.


End file.
